


A Krampus before Christmas

by Naminette



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, familly, kidnaping, sormikadventcalendar 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: It was supposed to be the best Christmas ever. Embarquing in an impromptu adventure and discovering Mikleo's most guarded secret wasn't exacly part of the plan.





	A Krampus before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for sormikadventcalendar 2018. My prompt was Krampus. I'm very sorry for the poor attempt at humor but I had too, plus I had so much fun writting this I hope you'll enjoy reading just as much.

This year Christmas was supposed to be one of the best Sorey ever had.

It certainly started well when the town square and parks were covered by the white blanket of early snows. The layer was thick enough for the first week of December to be mostly filled with playing in the snow, going sledding and making snowmen with his best friends, Mikleo, Rose and Alisha as a merry mood settle over the small town of Elysia with all his Fri

Mikleo kept complaining the mood was getting to Sorey head, though he complained less when the mood earned him more kisses and affection from his boyfriend.

At night Sorey was allowed to snuggle under the covers, reading late by the fire place with Mikleo at his side and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. It was bliss.

 Then Gramps had come to them with the most wonderful news for Sorey. Every last member of Sorey extended family had responded positively to Gramps invitation for the holidays meaning it would be a feast.

Sorey couldn't wait for every person he loved to be gathered under the same roof, Gramps family home filling with life, laughter and warmth.

His mom, Selene was constantly smiling as she busied herself to accommodate everyone, making their rooms ready and making sure they will have enough food. She was always there with her arms open when the guests arrived one after the others. She annoyingly kept kissing Sorey's cheek every time he passed by her.

Aunt Lailah was the first to arrive for she lived only a few miles away from Elysia, her bubbly and gentle personality enchanted the big house and she was a great help to Selene as she was a great cook and made the most exquisite Christmas decorations. Also she made up the weirdest and most entertaining stories; Sorey was expecting the final of the puny lords of puns this year.

Though he usually came in right before Christmas eve this time uncle Zaveid came much earlier to enjoy the family gathering, arms full of gifts he collected on his travels with his best friend Eizen and his best friend sister Edna trailing behind him. Uncle Zaveid was weird and exuberant but Eizen and Edna were good at taming him down. 

Zaveid and Eizen were obviously doing the do but after Edna threat of making necklaces with both Sorey's and Mikleo's family jewels they agreed to never associate de word lover with them. So best friends they were.

There was Sorey friends from town to consider, as it was almost like they lived in Gramps house by now, Alisha, the sheriff daughter and Rose the town shop owner.

Aunt Velvet would arrive a little bit later with cousin Laphicet, and she would bring some friends along too. Her anger management therapy was going well and Sorey was impatient to see just how much Phi had grown up.

And most of all, like every year since Sorey could remember his neighbor, childhood friend and boyfriend, Mikleo would be with him, along with his mother Muse and even though his uncle Michael was always busy that time of the year he would be there for Christmas Eve.  Though he had a tendency to be an airhead and Sorey wouldn't be surprised he forgot to attend.

It was going to be the best holidays ever.

Sorey fell asleep with that thought in mind, a smile on his lips and a fluttering feeling in his belly as he pulled up the cover around Mikleo's shoulders. The other boys had drifted to sleep in the middle of his phrase as he was reading a book aloud. A small pool of drool had formed on his pillow. Sorey kissed his cheek and closed his eyes.

Darkness greeted him as Sorey blinked his eyes open. His focus remained partial when the noise that woke him up sounded again.

A clicking noise, not loud but enough to be annoying, Sorey rose up from the pile of pillow and cover serving as their makeshift bed careful not to wake Mikleo up. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he walked toward the window. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he reached for his foot. He glared at the small block of Lego still embedded into his foot and swore revenge on Edna.

 Taking a deep breath Sorey looked back at Mikleo relieved he hadn't woken him up.

He lifted the heavy curtain to watch the street out of the window.

It was dark outside, the streetlamps had stopped working as well as every electrical lamp and flashing Christmas wreath that previously adorned the street. The only source of light was the blinking pink neon sign of the town strip club behind the hill and Sorey couldn't distinguish anything as he put his hand against the frosted window.

The noise sounded again, louder this time. It was loud enough for Sorey to recognize it as something heavy and metallic. Sorey gasped, eyes widening as he pressed his face closer against the cold window. The low light from an oil lamp, a small flame flickering in the wind, illuminated two silhouettes coming out of one of the house down the street.

One of the silhouette was small, obviously a child, dragging its tiny feet like it was sleep walking. The other was tall, large and looming over the tiny one as it held the lamp in hand and some kind of cord in the other. The larger dark silhouette pulled on the cord, the tiny silhouette faltered as the same sound that woke Sorey up sounded again.

It was chains, heavy looking chain that bound the child hand together with fluffy pink manacles.

Sorey couldn't move his eyes away from the scene. He wanted to call for help, to wake Mikleo up but his mouth refused to work. His tongue was stuck against the glass.

The tall silhouette moved bringing the lamp up toward its head and as if feeling Sorey presence two bright yellow eyes stared right back at him.

Falling on his rump as his legs gave way Sorey hand caught his Shepherd sword replica from the shelf and fell into a loud clatter startling Mikleo awake.

"Sorey?"

Sorey fought to find his legs, already reaching to find his shoes in the dark as he worked his jaw together to form words, "It-It-someone is kidnaping a child!"

"What?"

Half awake, Mikleo tried to switch the light on before Sorey's fingers closed over his, "No, I think- I think they saw me."

Frowning, Mikleo nodded and started to pull on clothes as well, though it was hard to find were his own shoes landed with all the mess in Sorey's room. Yet, they were outside in a matter of minutes not bothering to close the door behind them as ran down the street, Sorey leading them through the darkness.

"There!"

It was like the dark silhouette was taunting them, waiting for them with the child sitting on a small vehicle beside them as it was holding the oil lamp close for them to see. The boy was calm though bound by chains, his face blank and eyes unfocused, his white and green pajama had Furby print on it.

Now that they were closer, Sorey could distinguish the kidnaper as well. He was tall man, board, wearing a dirtied red cape that looked like a Santa outfit, the longer end trailing in the road melted snow behind him. It was impossible to see his face properly but the yellow eyes that stared at Sorey seemed to light up, their slit pupil reduced to a thin line. Sharp teeth showed as the man smiled, horns like those of a goat protruding from his head.

Sorey frowned because he could swear it was a bit of spinach stuck between the sharp teeth.

"Who knew that his nephew will come greet me?" The man rasped, his voice deep and rough.

Mikleo stopped, breath coming in short pants from his run, he seemed unfazed by the man appearance. Sorey looked at him then back at the other man as his yellow eyes darted toward Mikleo, they engaged in a silent conversation glaring at each other. Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are not supposed to kidnap children."

Sorey eyes widened, confusion taking his breath away. Rubbing his arms to prevent the cold from biting too much into his skin, he cursed at himself for having forgotten his coat before voicing his concern, "You know him?"

The man seemed to ignore Mikleo and Sorey alike, chin rising up he climbed on the wooden vehicle were the boy sat in silence. "He isn't stopping me." Large shoulder shifted in a shrug the mantle on the man back obviously heavy.

However Mikleo stare continued to pierce the man fiercely, unimpressed. The man grumbled low, and it sounded almost like a roar. "Tell him I have demands."

It was surrealist. Mikleo standing there discussing with a kidnaper while Sorey cold only gape at them unable to understand one bit of what was going on. He knew he should be worried but Mikleo was hot when he took matter in hands.

"Give the kid back."

The only time Sorey heard Mikleo talk like that was when he was bickering with Edna, even though usually his hot veiled anger, erupting out of Mikleo's mouth in words he couldn't control and more often than not backfired and making him a flustered mess. Edna was just that good at bitchy comeback.

The Mikleo now was calm and collected, and his words were an order cold and slow, threatening and sour tasting in Mikleo's mouth. Whoever the man was, Mikleo didn't like his attitude.

The man snorted, "Why? Or else your uncle is going to punish me?"

The man shook his head Mikleo eyes narrowed. Then his booted foot gave impulse to start his vehicle move. The wheel turned and the man disappeared into the darkness taking the child with him before Sorey could understand what was happening.

Grumbling under his breath, Sorey tried to move but it all happened so fast, there wasn't anything he could do to stop this strange horned man from kidnaping the boy. Fist balled at his side, Mikleo started to pace, looking at the trace the horned man vehicle left in the snow.

"And uncle his busy… he had no time for rebellious employees…"

He started to mutter, Sorey catching bits of phrase that only added to his confusion. His boyfriend showed almost no reaction to that wooden cart vanishing right in front of them, neither he was alarmed at the horned man. Did he hit his head against the beam again when they got out on a hurry?

Sorey wanted to ask too much questions at once but he couldn't think properly with teeth chattering and his brain freezing like he ate to much soft serve at once. Winter was cold and so was snow.

"Wha-what's g-g-oing on, Mikleo?" he tried.

Mikleo attention came back right at him and warm hand cupped Sorey face, "You are freezing. Why didn't you bring your coat?"

"Who-who's ca-captain obvious now?"

Sighing, Mikleo rubbed Sorey cold cheeks with his thumb, "That was Krampus."

Sorey blinked warmth spreading in all of his face from Mikleo's hand, "Krampus? What's that? He looked like a Devil."

"That's the point," Nodding Mikleo's violet eyes avoided Sorey prying gaze.

Mikleo squeezed Sorey cheeks harder, squishing his lips as his gaze returned to him, determination settling in his eyes, "Listen, I can't answer everything right now, I need to act fast of we'll lose his trace. Will you help me Sorey?"

There was a kind of desperation in his expression that took Sorey by surprise. The sincerity of his demand was disturbing, as if he was truly expecting Sorey to say no, waiting for Sorey to reject him. Well, either this Krampus thing was the worst elaborate joke Mikleo ever did to Sorey, or Mikleo was telling the truth and... Sorey brain couldn't put two and two together.

But there was one thing that he was certain, his childhood friend and love needed help for whatever reason. Lifting his hand up, he covered Mikleo's where it was still warming his cheeks.

"I will follow you to hell and back."

It was obviously the answer Mikleo was looking for because all of his face lit up, the rosy glow from the strip club light enlightening his eyes. The spell was broken when he closed them, his lips turning down.

"Thank you. Now I need you to respond honestly. I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything." He looked at Sorey expectantly seemingly analyzing whether Sorey believed him or was just being kind. Sorey waited patiently.

"I know you and I are adult but… Do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

Mikleo question was unexpected and Sorey averted his eyes when he registered it. Looking at his feet, he fidgeted uncomfortably. Mikleo had asked for honesty, and he knew his boyfriend wasn't cruel enough to make fun of him for that.

"I do. " he started a bit sheepish, and then as Mikleo didn't mock him he gained in confidence, "I believe Santa Claus his real. I believe he has a flying sled pulled by reindeers. I believe he brings joy and presents to good kids and has a whole army of Normin to help him make toys."

Mikleo eyes were wide but he was still listening, Sorey innocence rendering him speechless, but Sorey declaration wasn't over, "And I kind of liked Krampus cart too. Its design was nice, the woodwork clever. I'm sure there is a way to had decoration to it, do you think-"

Mikleo fingers fell on his lips shutting him up for now. He had heard enough "That will do."

He looked so happy, though, barely concealing his smile that Soreys brain froze again for a second.

Eventually he gave him a nod before gently nipping at his fingertips and Mikleo glared as he stepped away. He was looking at Sorey as he clapped his hand together.

 

"There is nothing as strong as an adult believer faith. Beside true love that's it. I'll start by casting a spell to protect you from the cold."

Sorey didn't flinch when Mikleo came closer, there face inches apart, but he had to refrain thought of Mikleo naked in the snow when he nuzzled their nose together. Warmth spread into Sorey's whole body and he breathed a sigh of relief. Wait did Mikleo said casting a spell ?

Mouth opened in awe Sorey could only watch as Mikleo moved away from him. He lifted his arms toward the sky, dark night over his head and then silver sparkled erupted from between his hands. The sparkles took shapes and formed a wooden that that fell into Mikleo hands. It looked like a dark branch with the tip shaped like holly leaf with two tiny red berries hanging from it.

Mikleo starred at it, his bottom lip jutting out he looked back at Sorey. "It's my first calling it, okay. I didn't know what I would get."

 Holding a hand to touch the staff Sorey hesitated but looked amazed nonetheless. Again stray though of Mikleo naked but ridding the staff had to be pushed away.

Mikleo rolled his eyes, misinterpreting Sorey dazed look, "Only you would find that ugly thing cool."

"It is cool! You can do magic Mikleo!" Sorey righted himself.

Mikleo smile was back and he chuckled, really happy that Sorey was reacting so well, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell that to you." then holding his staff back on top of his head, Mikleo twirled it, "I need to adorn my full suit if I hope to bring Krampus back to his sense."

Sorey was enchanted, "I'll go with you! I bought my Shepherd sword replica."

There was no telling no to Sorey and Mikleo knew it the moment he reveled his magic powers to him. He knew it would happen just like that, and it was part of the reason why he never revealed them to Sorey until then, also there was the fact he wasn't of age before this Christmas but Sorey didn't need to know that. Also he should have expected for Sorey to forget his coat but not to grab his sword in the spur of the moment.

This time it was the staff that emitted sparkles and the move from Mikleo wrist had them forming a bright curtain around him. Sorey squinted from the attack of brightness but refused to lose one bit of Mikleo's magic even if he would go blind from it.

But just like Krampus leaving on his cart, it happened too fast for Sorey untrained eyes to see much and when the sparkles dimmed, Mikleo eyes were closed and his chin was up like he was still under the hop spay of a shower. Sorey swallowed.

Mikleo was now adorning a bright red coat with fluffy white lining. It reached mid tights now covered by matching white pants. The fine shape of Mikleo's waist was outlined by a fur lined belt and he the large tartan bow serving as a scarf was highlighted by a bell the size of his palm. He turned around to better see the snowflake shaped pompom hanging from the hood. His lips were upturned as he fingered the headband in his hair, fingers stopping to stroke the soft looking fake reindeers hears and antler. There was also a small leave of holly with berry decorating his hair.

"That's something new." He commented, looking a bit disappointed at his appearance, "Red isn't really my color but I guess I look good in anything."

Sorey approbation came in the form of his arm falling around Mikleo.

 

"You a something like a Christmas themed magical boy !"  he bought their lips together before Mikleo could protest, Sorey drinking into Mikleo's warm mouth like a starving ant-eater.

"Magical boy Mikleo. Magicleo." Sorey mused between happy kiss.

 Breath taken away by Sorey affection and a little dazed after his spell Mikleo nearly fainted. Though it stopped Sorey from kissing him, it prompted him to hold Mikleo tighter to steady him

Considering Sorey commented, "Look good on you, but I do want to remove it." He looked at Mikleo from head to toes, green eyes shining, "Maybe we could leave the antler on, though."

Mikleo slapped his face away.

"With this magical costume," Mikleo rolled his eyes as his bell jingled with his movement." I can track Krampus and find were he is hiding."

He took Sorey hand in his and closed his eyes. "You'll want to close your eyes or you'll get sick." It was his only warning before he started.

 The neighborhood around them became a blur of colors as a weight fell on Sorey chest. He closed his eyes as instructed when a bout of nausea assaulted him. His eyes had told him he was moving but his body wasn't witch conflicted on his brain on left him dizzy.

When Mikleo let go of his hand, it was to wipe the sweet that had pooled on his brow from the exertion. "It wasn't so intense during the training."

That was the moment Sorey remembered to breathe, the weight on his chest leaving. He fought nausea and looked around, his hand covering his heart as he tried to take back control of his rhythm. They had landed inside a sort of long corridor. Stone wall lighten by an array of lamps, wooden beam holding the high ceiling.

Recovering from the fast travel quicker than Mikleo, Sorey was the first to try and move around, not going far as his foot banged against something. It was a long metal bar going all the way inside the corridor length. He had stepped on a rail.

"A mine?"

Sorey couldn't believe his own word, yet here he had the obvious in front of him, following Krampus had them landing into a mine.

"That's bad. He is supposed to give coal to naughty children." Mikleo told him.

Sorey was still slightly distracted by Mikleo outfit and its magical prowess but now wasn't the time to find use to it in bed. 

There was indeed a mine in Elysia region but it had been closed years before Sorey birth. Some teenagers used to go there as a test of courage, Sorey and Mikleo didn't pass on the opportunity to explore it but were disappointed to find just a small boring and empty network of tunnels.

They eyes met and Sorey knew Mikleo had reached the same conclusion as him. If this was the Elysian mine, then knew it by heart. They would find Krampus. Sure their memories helped but there was also the scribble on the wall in bold letter saying 'Krampus was here' to help.

He sudden scream echoed through the narrow wall and it was all it take for them to move toward the sound.

As they neared the source it became obvious it wasn't a child voice but rather a woman. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh ended the scream.

"Rose! Gather yourself, Christmas ghost don't exist! She was giving you a nightmare."

"You're going to pay for that Symonne!"

"Rose! Alisha!"

After witnessing Mikleo use magic and turn himself into a Christmas Magical Boy Sorey thought he wouldn't be able to be surprised anymore. It became obvious that his ability to be amazed wasn't affected in the least. It was certainly a surprise to find Rose and Alisha there.

They had reached a larger room in the mine, near the entrance. When the mine was still active it served as storage for supplies and other utilities, now it was filled with stinky old mattress that had seen better days and still bore the traces of strange parties Mikleo, Rose and Alisha always diverted Sorey attention from.

Rose was on her butt with Alisha standing over her with a broomstick in her hands as a pale faced gothic girl glared menacingly at them. Hearing Sorey call, three pair of eyes turned toward him. The girl black pigtail bounced with the move of her head when she tilted her head, smiling at Mikleo.

"Did the boss send you? Did he agree to listen to my master?"

Her voice deadpanned though sounding like she was high on something.

"Sorey? Mikleo?" Alisha surprise at seeing them grew when she spotted Mikleo brand new attire, "What is that accoutrement?"

Crossing his arm around himself like he wanted to hide from the girls Mikleo answered though lips pulled tight, "It's a long story."

"What are you two doing here?" Sorey rescued him, diverting the attention away from Mikleo.

With a bounce of her body Rose was back on her feet, "I could return you the question." Sorey opened his mouth, but she interrupted again, "Don't bother. I can see Mikleo turned into a magical boy. It would have happened sooner or later." She stepped in front of Symonne, Alisha protectively siding her, "As for us, some kids went missing so we just followed this little pest" the girl easily avoided Rose as she tried to catch her, "For clues."

"I'll never betray my master trust!" Symonne spat.

She responded with a twirl of the majorette baton she was holding, but Alisha came in between them hitting the girl middle section with the broomstick.

A sense of betrayal invaded Sorey heart and he turned back toward Mikleo completely ignoring the girl fighting beside them. He never thought Mikleo could hide something from him, but here they were, and Rose had bested him in guessing Mikleo had magical power. Their eyes met and Sorey saw panic into Mikleo's violet when he registered Sorey inner conflict. Sorey closed his eyes slowly, breathing.

He sighed running a hand in his hair, his mind finally forming a conclusion "I guess you had a good reason to hide your powers from me."

He knew Mikleo, or he thought he knew him, and there was no way their shared story could be a lie.

Mikleo cheeks pinks from the love overflowing in him, he started to stammer, "There is a rule I couln't tell you before you were of age, and you won't be until next year. If I could-".

He stopped himself when Sorey took his hand smile bright and green eyes shining.

 "I would have told you a hundred times."

This time it was Sorey's hands that cupped Mikleo's cheek when he brought him closer to give him a tender kiss, "It's alright. You will tell me when the time is right."

The entirety of Sorey faith in him struck Mikleo right through his chest. The screams of the girls fighting beside them couldn't tarnish the moment when Sorey nuzzled his cheeks, not even when Symonne cried harder when Alisha pulled on her hair.

What broke the moment was the dread suddenly crawling up Mikleo spine as he registered the silhouette moving from the corner of his eyes. A long clawed arm extended from the shadow, aiming right at Sorey. Pushing Sorey away was like removing a band aid. It stung.

Sorey screamed in pain though his butt never landed on the ground because of the claw that closed around his arm holding it in a vice grip. He could almost hear the fragile bones of his forearm creak under the pressure.

"Stop your nonsense, Symonne!"

The booming authoritative voice gave way to a reverent silence. Symonne rose on her feet, showing her middle finger at Rose as she trotted back beside Krampus.

Even distracted by the pain shorting though his arm Sorey reached for the Shepherd sword replica he had shoved at his belt earlier that night. Finger closing around the hilt he gathered his strength to hit Krampus hand with it.

The feeling of the sword was weird though, supple like it was imitating flesh and bumpy. Krampus wasn't a little bit moved by it, is lion like nose crunching in disgust as he looked at the thing in Sorey hand.

"Did you just hit me with a Dragon dick dildo?"

Mikleo hands were covering his mouth, gaze avoiding Sorey as his cheek reddened. Eyes darting back toward his own hand, Sorey cheeks heat up as well when he couldn't ignore the special blue dildo between his fingers.

Flustered, he fumbled a bit with his word, "That, huh, that's last year joke gift from Edna. It was dark and-"

"Enough." Sorey cried out when Krampus squeezed his arm tighter.

"Sorey!" three different voice cried out.

Now in full light, Sorey could plainly see Krampus lion mane and face when he brought him closer. Now it was obvious that his horns were fakes, fixed in his blond mane by a headband just like Mikleo's antler. He took a good sniff out of Sorey hear.

"You are an adult believer." He said flatly.

"Release him, Krampus, he is just a human he has nothing to do with Christmas business."

Mikleo plea was ignored, Krampus giving him a taste of his own medicine for their earlier encounter. Instead he lifted Sorey up, grin showing his sharp teeth. The branch of spinach was still there and Sorey flinched.

"You will help me win over Christmas. You'll grant me the power to do what I need." Symonne was clapping beside them but her face was devoid of joy, she was so done, "I'll give you back the children. His beliefs are strong enough that I don't need them anymore."

"You'll give us them back? That it?" Rose said, incredulous.

Sorey looked at Krampus, then at Mikleo, "Would I have the same vehicle you had earlier if I accept?"

Krampus blinked owlishly like he considered dropping Sorey arm and use the children like he first intended to do.

"Sorey !" Mikleo protested.

"But he will free the kids!" Sorey answered.

"Stop!" Mikleo bowed his head, holding his face in his hand. His voice silencing everyone, Even Krampus seemed as he was finally willing to listen, "I can't believe- I can't give you a goblin cart if it's that you want Sorey-"

"That called a goblin cart? Cool name."

Eyes narrowing dangerously at Sorey, Mikleo violet eyes flashed with the promise of violence, then he looked back at Krampus "You win, and I'm calling my uncle."

He fished around in his coat pocket to find his phone dialing his uncle number and never leaving Krampus out of his sight.

The claws around Sorey's arm loosened a bit as a satisfied sneer took over Krampus lion like features, "Put him on speaker."

Eyes rolling, Mikleo held the phone right in front of him hitting the red button.

"Hello? Is that you, Mikleo? You are right on point. I think I'll need you mom's help. There is a flu outbreak and lots of Normins are missing." His voice lowered suspiciously when he continued, "I think those who aren't sick are planning to go on strike."

"Michael." Krampus said in greeting.

"Heldalf? Why do you have my nephew's phone?"

"I'm here uncle Michael. Krampus kidnaped Sorey and a bunch of kids," Mikleo paused, still glaring at Krampus, "He seem to have demands," the last word fell of his tongue like it was a ball of cat hair.

Static from the phone was the only sound heard in the mine for a while, "Oh." Came Michael answer.

"Oh? That all you have to say? Christmas has been hell since you took over! You are overly popular and I'm losing my job! No one knows I exist anymore! How can I do my job when they don't fear me! They are not even faking sweetness all year long to have expensive smartphone, game console, and other meaningless stuff-"

Krampus was screaming at the phone by now, roaring at a silent Michael from the other end of the line. Then Michael voice sounded a little unsure.

"You are telling me to not be popular?"

Racking his free clawed hand though his mane, Krampus looked frustrated, "That not it I- Do what I said. I have you nephew as a hostage."

Mikleo mouth opened in protestation, Alisha already taking a fighting stance when Michael firm tone showed why he was head chief of the Normins.

"Mikleo knew the risks. I won't let you have your way."

Krampus frowned, unexpectedly freeing Sorey arm. Rubbing the red angry mark under his shirt sleeve Sorey observed quietly as the man shoulders sagged.

"You would sacrifice your own nephew just to win against me?"

Silence came from the phone speaker, heavy and loaded.

"Nooo."

Everyone had doubts about the sincerity of the answer.

Sorey was looking at Krampus, the odd look of a lion man disguised as a goat, his old ratty coat so similar to a Santa Claus costume and he held his chin between his fingers, humming under his breath as he thought, hard.

What was making Santa Claus popular beside a worldwide soda add campaign and the obvious kindness at giving gift to kids? The answer came clearly into Sorey mind as he remembered why Christmas was his favorite holiday. The merriment, the ambience, the feast, the parades…

He took the phone away from Mikleo's finger, leaning into the speaker, "Wait, I think I have an idea that will make everyone happy."

Michael hummed, ears open.

* * *

 

 Organizing the first ever Krampus parade that was to be held in Elysia was surprisingly easy when on chief head of Santa Claus's Normin allowed elements from his force to participate. Normins were happy to help plan a feast; a relaxing task compared to their job at the toy factory

Sorey vision took shape at night. Just like the night he witnesses Krampus abducting a child. The kid was now running happily next to the goblin cart at the center of the parade from where Krampus was waving happily at the gathered crowd of unruly children and mischievous young adult.

Like Krampus himself, the parade was far from sweet and tidy. The night procession was a rollicking event. As per Sorey idea it will now every year took place at night one week before Christmas and this time Krampus would be the one to be feared. The marchers that joined the procession were scarily costumed. They took on imitation Krampus, with furry costumes, demonic masks, spiraling horns, whips, and torches. Some of the marchers were doing acrobatics offering a great spectacle to the onlooker, doing flips and cartwheels. Some juggle their torches. Many flick their whips or fiery torches at spectators.

Everyone had eyes for Krampus who was smiling like a madman. He was popular, kids knew who he was.

Everyone seemed to love and fear him. The threat of him would be represented in this parade every year for now.

Krampus blinked a small tear away.

From the back of the procession Sorey was clad in a red Santa Claus coat, the hat over his head bearing the embroidered mark of the Shepherd. Sorey foot was happily pushing on the ground to stir his very own goblin cart, his fingers tightened around the handlebar and he adjusted the decoration of reindeer head he put on the front.

Mikleo arm closed around his waist, "You saved Christmas." His breath was hot against Sorey ears as he played with the white pompom hanging from Sorey coat, "That was brilliant coming from you, everyone enjoy a good parade."

Sorey beamed, taken by the festivity. "Does that mean you won't mind being put on the naughty list tonight?"

Mikleo laughed, hiding his face into Sorey shoulder.

More than ever now, Sorey knew there will be so much more best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Merry Christmas you all ! Remember don't anger Krampus !


End file.
